fox in the den
by pyroko
Summary: third time the charm: follow naruto in his long fight for internal peace aswell for the good of the elemental nations   naru/hina dark team 7 fic
1. Chapter 1

"Give a fuck" human talk

'Give a fuck' human thinking

"**Give a fuck" demon talk**

'**Give a fuck' demon thinking**

"NARUTO" iruka shouting

Chapter one a very long start (don't flame want to get to time skip fast)

"**Kit run there coming" **naruto turned round the fox was right there they were running armed with various objects. He started sprinting there was good five hundred meters between him and the mob but still that wasn't enough. He ran for what felt like hours until he hit something naruto fell on his ass the man looked down at him naruto began to cry "don't hurt me!" "Jiraya-sama help us kill the demon" the man named Jiraya look at them he threw a kunai at their feet "leave or die" the mob ran they would not dare challenge the gamma-senin. He walk up to naruto a picked him up the boys eyes shocked him they were zenseigan. " Interesting he's only four and can unlock his zenseigan he's his farther son."

8 years later

"Naruto wake up!" Jiraya yelled, "Academy started half an hour ago so hurry!" the demon container shot up from bed showered dressed and flashed out of the door.

"Gomen I'm late iruka-sensei" the dolphin faced man looked at the boy "naruto it's fine just don't do it again." he watched as naruto ran to his seat next to hinata and sasuke. "As I was saying yondamie or yellow flash was a deciding factor in the kohona/iwa war along with his three students uchiha orbito, inuzuka rin and hatake kakashi. Using his flying thunder god and leaping thunder god jutsus to Appear in the middle of the enemy and cut them down and the disappear again leaving kakashi to assonate their captains along with orbito whom died protecting kakashi and rin from rock ninja and apon his death bed gave the young hatake the sharringan in his left eye making him the famous copy-ninja that he is today now rin she was the medical back up for the team but was sadly killed by kyuubi during the attack along with her teacher." Naruto drowned out the rest of Iruka's lecture knowing he was gonna hear about his farther for the rest of the day he decided to just stare at the young hyuga next to him and tried to work out the fluffy feeling he got around her was it love or security butt the better question was could he fall in love he was to be the yellow kitsune (a/n he embraced the foxes influence fully in this no flames about it in fact I don't care what you think cos just adds to the dark emo more emotionally scared than sasuke naruto that I'm going for) was he aloud to love as a shinobi let alone as the emotionless tool he was trying to become come to think of it he could tern it off and on when he wanted to "NARUTO" the blonde looked around "Stop daydreaming about hinata-san and pay attention." the blond went as red as blood and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Iruka put his hand to his ear "kakashi find naruto." The cycloptic jonin came though the door dragging a yellow and black bundle that was cursing like Jiraya when his "research" is interrupted. Kakashi let go of naruto "aright class dismissed for lunch." They filed out on to the field except Naruto and Hinata the blonde because he was getting the pay the fuck attention talk as for the Hyuga that we all know and love was more interested in her note book drawing naruto and her kissing with fire works of in the back ground "Hinata-san if your waiting for naruto could you wait outside." Hinata finely gathered that she had been dismissed, she ran outside the door Iruka sighed "Naruto you can go" naruto walked out

"Thanks for waiting for me Hinata-chan" he looked down to her she gave a small smirk and stuck out her tongue at him (if you wondering no I'm not having her shy cos it's to much work) he bent down an caught her tongue between his lips smirking as he went she sat up her tongue sill between his lips putting her arms round his neck and crushed her lips to his. He slipped his tongue in her mouth savouring her sweet taste; slipping his arms round her waist (um. they have bin friends since day one of the academy and so has sasuke naruto met kyuubi when he was three and naruto and hinata got together a month beforehand and he told her about the kyuubi witch became hot ruff sex in her room just thought I'd clear that up! XD), Hinata grasped his hair in her hand deepening the kiss "NARUTO HINATA CLASS STARTED FIVE MINUTES AGO!" '**Kit you're so busted' **they broke the kiss to look at the intruder. "Gomen Iruka-sensei." they both said. They stood up Hinata slipped her hand into Naruto's intertwining their fingers. "Naru-kun I love you" she whispered in his ear, he looked down and pecked her on the lips "I love you to Hina-chan" the walked to class.

"Ok students as you know today is the graduation exam so everyone line up behind sakura" the ninja wannabes did as they were told. "When I call you up I want you to perform a bushin jutsu sakura your up first." Twenty bushin no jutsus and a hi bushin (fire clone) later "uzamaki naruto" naruto formed a single ram seal "kage bushin no jutsu" the whole room was filled with smoke as it dissipated naruto's sat all around the room "you pass" the room was smokey once more. "Hyuga hinata" she pulled out bottle of water and undid the lid then forming the bird seal "mizu bushin no jutsu" "pass well that's the end of the exam you all can go except Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata." They watched as graduates ran to their homes. "The reason you three are early is because you my not know but there has since the formation of kohona bin a Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuga pact where every time there are one of those three clans in that years genin class they are together. You are the first uchimaga cell in twenty years and the last member of it died 5 years ago along with most of the uchiha. Naruto Hinata Sasuke meet your jonin sensei Hatake Kakashi" there was a poof in the back of the room "CELL7" the genin's heads snapped round to see the intruder "hai" they replied. " Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

"My name is kakashi my likes and my dislikes are none of your concern my dreams for the future…well I have lots of hobbies ok Blondie your up" naruto looked up "my name is uzumaki naruto my likes are hinata-chan and sasuke-teme my dislikes are ero-senin's hobbies and the villagers my dream for the future is to follow in my father's footsteps my hobbies are not for your ears." Kakashi nodded "yo hyuga stop imagining naruto naked and introduce yourself!" she looked up glaring daggers at kakashi and shuffled up closer to naruto "my name is hyuga hinata" she said venom dripping from her words "my likes are naruto-kun and sasuke-kun my dislikes are the main branch and the cage bird seal on my forehead my dreams for the future is to" she look at naruto

"Is to help naruto restore his clan my hobbies are not for your ears sasuke it's your turn" the brooding child looked up "you all know my name my like are naruto-dobe and hinata my dislikes are my brother and fan girls my job for the future is to kill my brother and to restore the clan and I don't do hobbies" kakashi looked at them "ok an avenger and two love birds great" they glared at him "shove it perv" the three said the jonin sighed "meet me at training area seven for a survival exam" with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke spoke up "so what are these hobbies that you won't tell sensei?" the two in front of him flashed him an evil grin "you want a demonstration cos iruka-sensei interrupted our last session before the good stuff" sasuke looked confused but he realised as naruto was undoing hinata's bra "oh EW" he ran off shouting EW, EW, EW like a five year old "so hina-chan you wana go back to your place or mine" hinata looked at him "well I think that you won't want to go to your cos well be spied on and were closer to the manor anyway" he slipped his hand in hers they walked to wards the hyuga manor

It took them five minutes to walk to the mansion were the hyuga resided a further three minutes of trying to get naruto past the guards another five getting to her room only to find neji the hyuga heir (yes the fucking heir I switched his and hinata's roles and no he is not shy and is still the prodigy hinata doesn't use juriken cos she only a branch member so she not forced to use it) waiting for hinata "where have you been and why are you with that clanless trash" naruto saw red and slammed neji to the wall "what did you just call me worm" neji looked up at the demon container and narrowed his eyes "watch how you speak to you betters demon spawn" hinata looked at them "naruto put him down he doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about and neji-sama please get the fuck out my room before I stop you from having a little heir ok" she said with a sadistic smile naruto did as he was told and neji ran for it saving his manhood was all he wanted to do at that point. "You sadist" "coming from the great kyuubi-sama" "that's enough dirty talk for me" he pounced on her crushing their lips together landing on her bed. They began ripping off each other's clothes lust in their eyes hinata took her kunai off her desk. Sitting on his waist she cut the kanji for love on his chest licking the blood off the wound and keeping it in her mouth (there's about a mouthful of blood in her mouth mind) she met his lips their tongues dancing in each other's mouth blood trickling down their chins, She lightly ran her hand up his exposed shaft, watching as his eyes rolled back in response. He was as hard as a stone as she wrapped her fingers around him and started to massage him up and down his length. Pre-cum leaked slowly out of the tip, and she rubbed it gently into the head with her thumb, making small circles along the ridge. He squeezed her hips and sucked the air in hard through his gritted teeth, passion and lust flooding in his eyes. She leaned down and hungrily met his mouth while working him between their bodies, his head against her stomach. He slid his hands up her sides, pulling the shirt off, wanting to see all of her, to have access to those luscious breasts. He broke off and brought one up to his lips and sucked hard on the nipple, rolling it around his tongue while he massaged the rest of her flesh. She responded with a light moan, her breath ragged as she let him play with her for a bit.

Hinata pressed her lips against his forehead tenderly as she lifted herself up, Naruto reaching down to position himself. Their eyes met briefly as their bodies aligned and she slowly let him in, Hinata slid down slowly onto him _'Oh God...'_ Naruto thought, his eyes rolling back in his head as he slowly pressed into her. The sensation was unbelievable...tight and hot...god she was tight! He still couldn't believe he actually fit into her. He guided her tiny hips with his hands, fighting the urge to pull her down onto him faster but he resisted as like last time he decided to wait till he was told. They attacked each other with their mouths. As he made his way along her neck. She rolled her hips a little; pulling out a bit and then sliding back down. She rocked slowly against him. Naruto had his face buried in her cleavage, one hand on her hip and the other propping himself up. He was following her lead, moving gently, guiding her with his hand. It was awkward from this position, but the restraint seemed to help her. After a little while, he pulled her legs around him and rolled her onto her back.

She gasped as he pressed down into her, turning her legs to allow him better access. He met her lips again, teasing her mouth with his tongue for a minute or two before he began to move. His movements were slow and deliberate as he rocked against her. Hinata was surprised that it really was starting to get better. The stretching was still uncomfortable, but she was beginning to enjoy how he filled her. She sighed as he nibbled her neck while reaching up with a free hand to play with her breast, tweaking the nipple gently while squeezing and massaging it. She lifted her body against his, opening her hips and rising lightly to meet his rhythm. "Oh, Naruto..." she purred breathlessly into his ear, running her nails along his back.

Naruto's blood burned at her hot breath on his ear. Her actions encouraging, he picked up the pace a little, broadening his strokes in and out. He nuzzled her chin upward, kissing her along her throat, looking for the perfect spot to leave his mark. _'Screw the villagers I don't care who see's or who knows...you're mine...now and forever'_ She let out a surprised squeal as he bit her, a little harder than usual, having found a nice tender place where her neck and shoulder met. Hinata dug her nails in long strokes into his back, leaving her own claim on his skin. Their bodies moved in unison, the pleasure overpowering the pain. Their hearts racing, his breathing ragged, her gasping in time with his thrusts. His world spinning away from him, drunk on the smell of the smoke and her hair and their union. She bit her lip again; tasting the salt of his blood her fingers tangled his golden locks. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, and he buried himself hard into her, pushing his way as deep as he could go before exploding in a flash of white. She cried out, feeling his warmth pouring into her, shuddering as he throbbed to give her everything he had.

They lay there, dizzy and spent, clinging to each other in the cool darkness. They stayed joined briefly, till he decided he must have been crushing her, and reluctantly removed himself to collapse at her side.

The sunlight broke trough the tree canopy above him "stupid kakashi and his fucking bell test" naruto grumbled. As he faced off against his sensei the demon container began to swirl charkra in his hand and drew a seal on kakashi vest he flashed in font of the copy-nin and slammed the ball of charkra into his chest and grabbed the bells transforming into a fox he ran to his team mates giving them the bells naruto curled up in hinata's lap and fell asleep. Kakashi stepped into the clearing to see hinata scratching a blonde fox behind the ears and sasuke reading an orange book while smoking a cigarette. "Where's naruto." Sasuke looked up and pointed to the fox whom was now naruto pining hinata to the ground kissing her fiercely, kakashi sighed doing some hand seals "suiton: horny student cold shower no jutsu." Water shot out of the river behind him soaking the two lovebirds, ignoring the death threats shot at him "you need to chose who fails" the three genin looked at the bells in sasuke's hand, then to the copynin "if one of us fail then we all fucking fail perv" kakashi looked at them "you pass" he said in a board tone.

The next day cell seven were waiting at the academy for the rest of the genin class to show up "sasuke-teme what if we're with weaklings" naruto wailed to the uchiha. "HAY WHO YOU CALLING WEAK LOSER" the three turned to see kiba, sakura and shino whom was pinching his nose in anger naruto looked at sakura and started crying (u know that cartoon crying with the water shooting out the side of the eye sockets) she saw this "why you crying you little baby" he looked at her "cos your all so fucking weak" sasuke let out a snort witch gave him away sakura shot towards him "SASUKE-KUN" there was a flash behind her then two in front of her and then another one behind her she got to the spot on the tree all that was there were a three pronged kunai. Sakura reached out and picked up the strange weapon from the ground "what is this" she wondered.

1 month later

(This happens after the cat "mission" and after naruto makes his little speech in volume 2 except it was kiba not Naruto who made the speech)

Team 7 and team 8(sakura, Kiba and shino) stood in shock as the hokage gave them a c-rank mission to protect a bridge builder named tazuna "tazuna-san could you come in please." The door behind them opened the smell of sake' filled naruto's nose "so these are these are my protectors the look like a bunch of snot nosed brats" the old drunk suddenly found him self up against the wall behind the hokage's desk with a kunai to his neck, he wiled himself to look up at his attacker it was that little blonde kid whom was flirting with the girl earlier he pissed himself it looked like the boy from earlier but he had blue eye that seemed normal not blood red demon eyes nor 2inch fangs or 1inch claws he had whiskers but not ones that made him look like a predator promptly the great bridge builder fainted. "Naru-kun a little to far"

(Skip no jutsu cos I can't think a way to make the rest of that work)

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE KILL MAIM BURN KILL KILL!" Naruto chanted for the 6th time since they had set out from kohona

He sang to himself as he walked just behind tazuna "naruto stop that it's fucking creepy" yelled sakura. Naruto looked at her and cocked his head to the side gave a bloodthirsty grin and continued his chant in prayer to the might god khorne (blood for the blood god!).

"Err sensei are there any ninja in wave"

(Explanation same as cannon or abridged your choice)

As they walked kakashi visible eye glanced down at a puddle '_it hasn't rained in week and there wasn't any dew on the ground this morning better keep an eye open (if that's a pun not intended)'_ meanwhile in naruto's mind 'sempai I think were about to get ambushed' **'…' **'Kurama happy now I called you by your name instead of sempai please talk to me please (Naru keeps calling him sempai and it's making him feel old so he stopped talking to him for awhile.)' **'No'** 'ha I win you said something to me!'

They continued on there merry way passed the evil puddle of doom (he, he puddle) two ninja attacked (I'm not describing them cos I don't fucking remember what they look like) wrapping there chains around kakashi (oh no) and ripping him to peaces. Naruto jumped into action slashing at the older brother with kunai while Sasuke was doing hand seals "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"** a giant ball of fire shot towards the mist nuke-nin incinerating him while his brother sped towards tazuna but was decimated with a jryuken (sp) strike to the face.

"Ne tazuna-san is there something you need to tell us" said a voice behind the pink haired uchihatard whom screamed her banshee scream "**WTF YOU JUST DIED" **naruto & mutt boy winced at this and kakashi just pointed at a cut up log (yay log-sama saves the day) "yes there is" (insert cannon or abridged explanation on wave situation) said that old drunk "well I'd say team 7 are perfect for this mission butt it's out of team 8's scope" stated kakashi "**HAY WHATS THAT MENT TO MEAN"** yelled team 8 minus shino "this mission is no longer a c-ranked protection mission It's a A-ranked assassination mission" he said. Kurenai finally spoke up "team 8 are you up to this." "**YES ANY THING SASUKE/NARUTO** **CAN DO WE KAN DO BETTER!" **yelled team 8 minus shino "kakashi were coming with you" she said. "Fine RV with us in wave" with that cell 7 shushined away.

(Time skip 2 days tazuna's place 12:00 Zulu (kohona time)

"so you defeated zabuza but be for you could give the final blow a hunter-nin did and left with the whole body is this right Kurenai." Kakashi spoke in a calm yet bored voice "hai taicho." She answered "so zabuza is sill alive huh ero-sempai" they all looked to naruto "brilliant deduction Naru-kun now cell 7 for your training id like you to go change into suitable clothes for assassination training"

Undisclosed location 13:00 Zulu

Cell seven were sat in a clearing in AnBu uniforms minus masks "I didn't want to do this until after your first chunin exam but you'll need it, it's time you learn your squad function" said kakashi "wadda ya mean sensei" they asked "each genin team has a function e.g. cell 1 heavy combat and front line fighting and tend to have two taijutsu specialists and one weapon specialist we cell seven are a assassination and sabotage squad were the ones expected to make AnBu in our first 2 years all of you will get a sword, a A-class assassination jutsu of your own and lessons on explosive seals. We will begin now there are many types of katana and there's always a type for you personally like sasuke I'd see you with a long blade like a nodachi, a chokutō or an Uchigatana" he said while unsealing a large bag of swords "naruto I'd see you with a dotanki or a kodachi and hinata with a tanto or a ninjatō so I'll give you a bunch of swords so you can see witch is right for you I'll give you 3 hours (theres like 300 different sword I can think of off the top of my head and that's just types)"kakashi was greeted by a harty hai sensei

Undisclosed location 16:00 Zulu

"I take it you've chosen your swords then" kakashi stated when he dropped from the tree tops they looked up at him "hai sensei." Kakashi smiled "would you like to show me these then." They nodded; sasuke steeped forwards and drew his blade revealing a 3' 3'' black chokutō and battle chain he smirked slightly "I call this blade black mamba it is laced with the most powerful poison going it works perfectly with my clans kenjustu style." He announced with pride then naruto stepped forwards and bit his thumb wiping it against his forearm unsealing a 4' bastard sword (argue about this weapon I will hunt you down and kill you.) and then a Kodachi from his other arm his eyes glowed forming the shape of his bloodline and the swords began to burn an evil purple "I call these kagekitsune" lifting the Kodachi " and black dream they are covered in ancient seals called ruins to draw the power of death the more I kill the more powerful they become." He said his zenseigan burning a bright purple like his blades. Kakashi looked around "where's hin.." he felt a blade at his neck "I'm behind you sensei." She pulled her blade back to show it was a black ninjatō "I call it hanakaze (wind flower) I had naruto-kun cover it with seals so I could use it with my wind element to make my attacks quicker and more deadly."she channeled some chakra into the blade and it shone blue showing the seals to be heavily complicated.

"Well thank fuck that I don't have to teach any of you kenjustsu but enough of that can you all Summon" kakashi staited the nodded the all bit their thumbs and performed the correct seals "Kuchiyose no jutsu" three puffs of smoke appeard and begain to fade reviling a fox a wolf and a snake

"Naruto samma why have you sommoned me!"Said the fox witch was clearly angry. "Loki shut up and remember you place before I sommon your father to deal with you!" "hai naruto-samma" the fox bowed before naruto the both begain to grin then to giggle then tofull blown laughter (err sorry bout this its something only those two understand and will be explained later.) the wolf and sasuke sweat droped and muttered "baka kitsune" under their breth. "SSSassuke-ssamma how nice to see you again" the snake slitherd up sasukes body "as I you kira" he stroked the snakes head with the back of his hand lovingly. Hinata giggled as the wolf put his forlegs on her shoulders and licked her face fondly "well kaki**urufu (fire wolf I thought it would sound better than kaokami) it would seem**I owe you a treat." His tail wags excitedly (wolves are after all not the smartest of the Canidae family isit after all their just big dogs, viva la kitsune!) she held a bone in front of him. Kakiurufu gave a bark in delight and snached the little bit of heaven (to him anyway) and happyly munched. Kakashi chuckled "well that's good back up allways helps."

The summons bowed to their masters and left. "Well team I think the explosives training can wait till tomorrow have the rest of the day off for personal training I have to guard tazuna." With that said and done he went pop like well like kakashi does the team nodded and disapeired from sight.

*****************************CUNTS*****************************

We now find our young hero in a 100mx100m clearing looking around and noding aproovingly "this will do it's time for me to begin my ascension …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Ascension? "

Right I had enough of some people I don't care what anyone thinks nor do I care for you "helpful comments" so what if my spelling doesn't meet your fucking standards go to hell I'm sick of cunts like you if you don't like something don't fucking read it asshole, now that's over read the fucking story before you review cos I know the summery is full of shit.

"Give a fuck" human talk

'Give a fuck' human thinking

"**Give a fuck" demon talk**

'**Give a fuck' demon thinking**

"NARUTO" iruka shouting

I don't own naruto all I own my blades, my crappy poetry and a few strands of Itachi-samma's hair

From now on this story will get serious no more random crap…. Well maybe some random crap.

Chapter 2 (well technically 5)

We now find our young hero in a 100mx100m clearing looking around and nodding approvingly "this will do its time for me to begin my ascension." he thought Naruto pushed chakra to his eyes to activate his bloodline.

He surveyed his surroundings drew the correct seals and runes in the right places around a pentagram he painted on the ground in the centre and then sat cross legged in the centre of the seal.

Naruto took a kunai and cut off his shirt and began to cover his upper body in seals that made a spiral around the kyuubi seal and two pentagrams on his gloves, and to complete the seal he took out a silver stake made to look like a crucifix and placed it just outside the seal, the kyuubi container made the tiger hand seal and closed his eyes " DEMONIC ACENSION SEAL ACTIVATE!" naruto channelled his and kyuubi chakra into the seal array around him making the seal glow purple, then his body started to burn red then the image of a red nine tailed fox locked in combat with a black nine tailed fox appeared in the sky but suddenly the merged in to one giant fox and finally it disappeared as if it was never there in the first place.

At the bridge Kakashi looked up to the sky and saw the foxes "so hokage-sama finely told him to do it then"

Team eight and seven's head rose to the sky. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Kiba shouted as a pillar of light rose from the ground where the foxes disappeared. Sasuke flickered away to the sight of the seal.

Naruto screamed in pain as his skin began to burn from his body and his eyes began to glow red (four tails transformation basically) as Sasuke appeared and grabbed the stake "you could have told me you were starting asshole!" Naruto fell to his back as Sasuke plunged the stake in to his heart "seal of limitations and servitude activate" the seals on naruto's body shone bright blue as they crawled down his arms on to his gloves forming a ring of runes around the pentagrams (like Alucard's gloves from hellsing.) all the glowing stopped and there stood an in all his glory the kyudamie kyuubi no kitsune for all of five seconds when he fell flat on his face unconscious.

TIME SKIP 3 DAYS SINCE ACENTION

His eyes shot open as he felt some one come near, reaching for the nearest object he threw it towards the assailant. Only to find it was Kiba and that he just threw an empty can of larger from his pack (done that before) hitting him square in the face knocking him out.

"See your awake then eh Naruto-sama," said a voice from his left he turned his head to the noise to find Kyubi AKA kurama the **hachidame Kyubi no kitsune "did I complete the ritual?" he asked his voice firm but calm "yes Naruto-sama." He slowly got to his feet and sniffed the air "it seems breakfast is ready." He left the room his footsteps echoing down the hall almost as if he was so powerful that he couldn't possibly be defeated.**

**KITCHEN TAZUNA'S HOUSE 0730hrs ZULU**

Only team seven sat at the table that morning for team eight was training to protect the bridge builder (tree climbing for those retards whom haven't guessed!). As naruto walked down the steps he placed a cigarette into his mouth and lit it, inhaling the cancery goodness "morning peons and my love." Kakashi looked up from his book "now naruto I'm flattered but I'm straight." The Yoko just gave him the finger; he then moved his attention to hinata. He kissed her as he scooped her into his arms he kissed her with all the passion in demonic body and lack of a soul could muster, they broke the kiss for air, well hinata did the king of foxes did because he felt inari standing their his small body shaking with rage his weak blood boiling.

"What the fuck do you want boy?" (Just insert the rant from the manga cos I can't be asked.) Naruto looked down on the boy for a moment before speaking "is that all wanted to shout that you life is shit!" Naruto released part of his killing intent on to the boy pushing him to his knees (Inari on his knees not Naruto) "you nothing of pain I did not come from the hell fire to bash heads with a kit who only just opened his eyes! (I was going to use a Gandalf but I thought better of it.)" He stopped his intent to let the boy scurry away like a cockroach. "Idiot." The fox grumbled flicking his fag into a nearby ash tray "when will we strike against Gato?" Kakashi looked up at the ceiling as though it held the answer "the day after tomorrow before dawn." He finally answered. "When they'll be still just waking up." Naruto nodded "should we recce the place first?" "Yes get geared up were going now."

**1km from Gato's hideout 1200hrs Zulu **

Three figures stood in a clearing in full anbu gear minus animal mask but instead cloth masks and hoods "Everyone ready let's move out!"

(Gate's hideout 1205hurs Zulu)

A single figure darted up the side of a building their features concealed by a hooded cloak and half facemask. As he reached the top he leaped onto the roof and crawled to the open skylight "this is black fox in position." The radio crackled to life "this is scarecrow blood drinker and wolf claw are waiting in backup move in" "affirmative" Naruto put his ear to the crack "send up our full militia up to the bridge to kill zabuza after he has disposed of the bridge builder" said Gato's voice "yes boss" Naruto pushed down the receiver button "cell 7 pull out target information acquired." He heard three clicks in a row in confirmation, nodding, he flickered out of sight.

Undisclosed location 0200hrs

"Naruto report!" Naruto nodded to his captain "gato is planning to attack the bridge tomorrow with his entre militia." Sasuke looked annoyed at this "so we're going to have to fight an army of thugs, Christ it sound like something from a bad movie." Hinata smirked "doesn't it just." And with that they were gone no smoke no flash they were just gone.

It was early morning when team 8 got to the bridge a thick mist hung in the air putting them all on edge the silence was deafening the poor visibility making them uneasy chills went their spines.

Suddenly kiba stopped and sniffed the air "I can smell blood ahead." Almost instantly kurenai was in front of the team kunai held out in front of her ready to attack or defend at a flick of the jonin's wrist. "Everyone defensive formation the enemy could be anywhere!"

Meanwhile with team seven

Naruto sat there sharpening his sword, Hinata next to him tightening the straps on her armour and Sasuke on his back rolling a fag "why the fuck is we sat here again?" Naruto asked "because we're waiting for an opening" replied Sasuke.

They had been in this dome of mirrors for what had seemed day's senbon and kunai littered the floor it was cold, so cold that it became hard to think let alone draw breath but that soldiered on knowing that reinforcements were only a mile away.

Kurenai wasn't fairing much better against the more experienced jonin, zabuza's

Relentless assault smashing into her defence and her genjustu was rendered useless in this mist (my story don't like it fuck off) she was going to lose this in a matter of seconds. Zabuza swung his blade cutting though her kunai like a machine gun through infantry slashing her from her shoulder to her hip releasing gouts of blood over him. He raised his zanbanto for the final blow.

Suddenly killer intent washed over the bridge stopping everything in their tracks even Zabuza lowered his sword eyes wide with fear vile chakra followed turning the skies bloody red. Then he appeared just standing at the end of the bridge connected to the land fag in his gob reading an orange covered book giggling like an idiot his shadow cast over the bridge as a giant fox with nine tails swaying hypnotically he raised his hand and wave to Zabuza "hi!" his eyes glinting with glee like he wasn't the centre of the most powerful chakra storm in 13 years. Next thing the demon of the mist knew he was sent flying via kakashi's foot and the battle was re-joined.

Kiba was relieved when hinata just appeared from nowhere blocking the last wave of senbon and then shattering the dome with akamaru and shino down for the count this was a gift from kami until the masked shinobi regained his balance and began to fight back forming a sword of ice matching hinata blow for blow pushing her back quickly to the edge of the bridge.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly joined their sensei in attacking the jonin confident that their team mate could deal with the fake hunter ,that was until Naruto smelled a sent he never wanted to, hinata's blood he turned just in time to see her fall over the edge with a gash in her neck..

All of kohona could attest to the fact that an angry Kyubi was very bad, so to go and kill its mate was the dumbest thing in the world to do. Now not many people would know the seals on Naruto's hand were designed to limit his power to stop bad things happening to people whom pissed him off well and anyone within 500m of said person but within the first week of sealing he still had full access to his full power without permission so seeing as it had only been 2 days since he had been sealed... haku was well and truly fucked

"HINTATA!"

His blood thundered in his veins chakra flew violently around him scorching the ground, black dream shattered under the force of his grip. Naruto dropped to all fours, snarling the chakra enclosing him in a cloak shaped like a fox. A single tail was soon joined by a second, swishing angrily, smashing lumps out of the bridge.

The fox crouched low to the ground its eyes glowing ominously, teeth bared fangs dripping a deep growl emanating from it.

Suddenly Naruto shot across the bridge at alarming speeds sending concrete flying in his wake. The enraged Yoko grabbed haku's head and dragged it along the ground grinding it to mush. He stopped at the end of the bridge and threw Haku's mutilated corpse to the side.

"Zabuza, Gato your next!"

**With Hinata.**

Hinata felt cold as she drifted to the bottom of the sea, bubbles of air trailing her, the world around her grew dark,

Her eyes snapped open and she made to get up but was stopped by a skeletal hand "don't move just yet my child I haven't yet finished healing your wound just a couple more seconds." He tied the bandage around her neck "done don't turn your head to much you'll open your wound again and you will die…again." he said "who are you anyway." The cloaked man turn his head to her revealing a skull "I'm death" putting a joint in his mouth and lighting it. Hinata looked at him for a moment "ok… why may I ask am I here and not the underworld?" death chuckled "cos the boss needs you alive seeing as he anit aloud to get involved in human affairs so he needs to make you his oracle cos let's face it you're the only mortal in your team other than that teacher of yours and a greater demon and a true-undead knight need a bit of guidance so they don't destroy the fucking world." Hinata nodded "I understand I will do whatever shinigami-sama asks." The reaper stood and pointed his hand and shot a bolt of energy into her eyes turning them deep purple and making the pupil visible.

You no longer have the eyes of the hyuga clan, they have been replaced by the eyes of foresight, and you no longer have to answer to them.

BACK ON THE BRIDGE 

"Raikiri!" Kakashi shot forward shoving his hand through zabuza's chest killing him instantaneously. He ripped his hand out of the kiri ninja the tame lightning fizzling out.

They heard a tap of a Cain striking the ground, there stood in the dissipating mist was gato and his merc army.

"I see you've killed 'em then. Good I wasn't going to pay 'em anyway." He turned to his army. "Kill 'em" the mercs started to advance towards the tired and beaten ninja.

The froze suddenly when the herd a hollow chuckle from the other side if the bridge "kill me?" his footsteps echoed with power beyond imagination, the mist parted as if fearing for its life. Naruto came into view, crimson eyes glowing in bloodlust his once golden hair now black as death hand dripping with haku's blood his cloak in taters fluttering around his anbu armour stained red. He flexed his hands showing his razor sharp claws (if anyone can do a full colour pic of this I'd be grateful.) "Laughable! You scum think you can kill me then come I'll show you why only men can kill a monster!" Naruto leapt into air un-sealing a six meter length of ninja wire with a large number of tri-bladed kunai and began to spin launching them between each of the mercs and then disappearing in a burst of blue fire. Then the slaughter began the members of cell 8 watched in horrors as blood and sinew flew in all direction, screams and sounds panic drowned out only by insane laughter. As fast as it started it was over, the last body fell into pieces of gore and Naruto stood at the end of the bridge gato held up by the neck pleading for him to spare his life, the Kyubi chuckled and tightened his grip on the gangsters windpipe, quieting the prick "surly by now you should of worked out by now who I am and that I'm not known to leave survivors?" Gato's eyes widened as Naruto's other hand crushed his skull like a grape.

Dropping the corpse he turned to the others pulling out a fag and seeing that it's drenched with blood an annoyed expression came across his face "Sasuke tab" Sasuke nodded and threw him one "you could have left me some." The fox looked at him for a moment and then back to the pile of gore around him taking drags on his grett "should be someone alive here somewhere." Kyubi looked towards the end of the bridge. "Your late reaper! Look at all the souls you could have given shinigami-sama. But sadly now there mine and they tasted so good too." The others turned to see who he was speaking to only to see a figure hooded and cloaked with a scythe rested over his shoulder "cut the crap fox can't you see your scaring the kiddies and I anit here for them I'm here to deliver your keeper." Death walked towards the group his steps making no sound as they hit the ground the temperature of the bridge dropping as he got closer until his was face to face with Naruto. Our hero looked death in the eye socket. "And you told me to cut the crap, hinata get out of there it could give an infection."

Suddenly the reaper's cloak blew open and a shape pounced on Naruto pining him to the gore covered ground "miss me fuzz ball?" hinata grinned at him and not waiting for an answer crashed her lips to his in a furiously passionate kiss. Death chuckled behind them "kids today huh well I'd best be going and fox ya mist one" he lifted one of the mercs off the ground and shook him a bit earning a groan for his trouble and with that just disappeared.

A/N that's all for this chapter gato been killed hinata's been returned and Sasuke still hasn't killed fuck all

Next chapter: de-brief and the return home

As to the whole why am I not allowing team 8 much "screen time" before you ask is cos none of them are important at this point though sakura will be starting from the next chappy.


End file.
